<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow of Red and Blue by AntigueGinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813484">Rainbow of Red and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger'>AntigueGinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Are any of us still surprised, Colors, F/M, First Meetings, I Will Go Down With This Ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntigueGinger/pseuds/AntigueGinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing her fathers death, Yona hated her soul’s color. Everyday of her life she had to see everything in shades of red. When she shut down a strange man helped her to her feet she swore she would never meet her soulmate even if it meant never looking anyone in the eye again. </p><p>But what about when the man that saved her re enters her life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona), Todoroki Touya/Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mono Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue. The one color she wished she could see. Her father had said it was the color of the sky and her best friend's favorite robes. He said oceans, berries, flowers, and even her birds were blue. Someday when her and hersoulmate’s eyes meet she will see all the colors but until then she would only see the red monochrome that haunted her.</p><p> </p><p>At first she thought nothing of the color. she enjoyed candied apples, pale pink flowers, maroon wine, and the dancers pink of her dress. Surely her hair wasn't that bright a color either. She would make do knowing her soulmate would come. She thought so, until she saw the pool of blinding bright blood creep over the floor and up the hem of her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>That day changed everything.</p><p> </p><p>The one she was too scared to meet his eye. The father who last heard words of anger. The best friend that was killed defending her.</p><p> </p><p>She was alone. She was no longer Princess Yona Kouka, she was a disgraced street rat. So this was how it felt to be dead. For a while she thought about making it true.</p><p> </p><p>She wandered the streets for a long while, months perhaps. She learned what it was to be hungry and cold. She taught herself to survive and retrained her quirk. She would touch no one and allow no one to touch her in turn until one humid night, set to storm any moment and the memories of blood claws dragged her down to drowning, a stranger found her.</p><p> </p><p>At the time she could only barely focus on the scuffed black boots and dark wash jeans when he crouched down to where she was leaned against a wall. He had nudged her chin. “Not cold...” The mumbled note had her lifting her head with his hand. He was the warmest thing she had felt in too long. And she let herself stare at a scarred chin and wisps of hair such a pale red it could easily be white. “Well you’re not dead at least. Think you’ll survive?”</p><p> </p><p>She had only lowered her eyes, focusing on the bandaged arms so he nudged her chin again, bumping her jaw with a growl to his voice. “Plan on just giving up then? Just a pathetic little mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling away, she spoke. “Just leave me alone...”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, she does speak. Come on what’s the matter? A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be dying in an alley like a rodent.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears had fallen and she had opened up. The stranger even bought her a meal and gave her encouragement. No matter how harsh he was, it gave back her will to live. He gifted her the realization that life still moved forward but it was up to her to run with it.</p><p> </p><p>By the time she was able to look him in the eye, the man was walking away and her chance was missed.</p><p> </p><p>She promised instead to never to lose her will again. She also promised herself never to fall in the trap of loving someone. She would never stop. She had work to do. She was going to change this country.</p><p> </p><p>She prayed to the divine dragons that her soulmate would never come and she would succeed in her goal. She didn’t want love. She didn’t even want friendship. The more red she saw the more she would be reminded of how she had lost everything and the day she stopped looking anyone in the eye. If it wasn’t for the kindness of a stranger with singed leather boots she would have been dead.</p><p> </p><p>So she refined herself. She found an ally that had a friend to teach her archery. She gathered a small group of other ostracized members of society that wanted nothing more than to better society without ripping it to the ground. They became her family. Her dragons.</p><p> </p><p>She bettered her quirk so if the creep doctor she often saw patrolling the slums for the half dead ever caught her she could do more than survive. The day came when he did find her and she “hypnotized” so she could get information she needed. He told her how quirks can evolve with trauma and about the man who sent him. The organization of villains he was associated with and where to avoid them was more information she was insistent on pulling from him. After their conversation, she ordered him to never bother her or her people again and disappeared. He never reappeared in the slums after that.</p><p> </p><p>It was years later on a day that was over all not unusual that changed it all. Some brute that had been trafficking a highly addictive drug through the red light districts had her pinned in an alley holding her hands above her head. He had been snickering and whispering with his putrid breath in her face about all the vile things he would do to her when moment in the mouth of the alley caught her attention. She looked to a lanky man with messily spiked hair and heard a soft, “close your eyes,” and was quick to listen. A blast of inferno like heat enveloped her, singeing herhair and clothes. The scent of burning meat filled her nose.</p><p> </p><p>When the heat dispersed, her assailant was gone. Looking down, she only saw charcoal shaped like a man.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done,” she had said softly. She repeated the question but louder turning on the man and marching up to the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you realize what you’ve done!” She grabbed the lapels of his tattered jacket and shook him. “I needed him alive you idiot! He was the only link I had to the nadai dealers and now this entire neighborhood is going to be raided by the circuit!”</p><p> </p><p>She shoved him away, turning back to the dealer hoping something- anything- was salvageable as evidence.</p><p> </p><p>He scoffed at her. “I saved your life.” The man said. She only rolled her eyes and peeled back some char only to swallow a gag. Instead, she cursed.</p><p> </p><p>“I saved your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had it under control!” She snapped. When she stood, intent on leaving the alley, she wasn’t expecting to run into the mans chest.</p><p> </p><p>His arms wrapped around her waist even as she shoved against his chest. “You didn’t but at least you finally have a fire in your eyes, little mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>She froze at the nickname and almost rose her eyes. His scars were different, more severe, but the heat he radiated was the same. The man she couldn’t forget...</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, an earthly rumble through his chest. “Still won’t look me in the eyes? Are you scared? You don’t even know who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re you stalking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No mouse, I was just passing by. Can’t forget your curly hair. It looks good by the way. Short hair suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>She finally shoved him away but he grabbed her wrist. “Don’t fall.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt his eyes looking over her. She wanted to glare at him, Tell him to leave her alone. But...</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad we met again little mouse.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head snapped up and found him grinning down at her. Dark black hair and dry skin and eyes a color she had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>She look a sharp breath and his grin turned to a smirk. “Finally figured it out?”</p><p> </p><p>Frozen she stared. The stranger that saved her, the one that reminded her to continue. He was her soulmate. A man that killed without remorse. But was she truly much better?Regardless she broke that promise to herself. She looked in someone’s eyes and her world flooded with color. She didn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>She ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mono Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All his life in the Todoroki household Touya only ever saw blue. His cursed flames, his fathers cold eyes, but also his mothers soothing ice, and the peaceful clear sky. He was rarely comforted by the shades of blue but holding his baby sister for the first time and seeing the pale pastel blue that matched his and his mother, a rare warmth enveloped his heart. When the same color saturated and tinted his brothers it quickly became his favorite color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His room stayed the same muted color and the body of his guitar was painted the same shade with a darker blue to make a dragon. It was the first gift Fuyumi gave him but also her first rebellion against their father who had banned him from the instrument. He was so damn proud. It was the one thing from his previous life he kept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through all of it he watched as Fuyumi met her soulmate when some bird brain fan of their father visited with the hero commission. She would go on for hours about the colors and shades. How there was so much more than the yellow she used to begrudgingly admire. He would always remember the time she brushed her fingers through one of the dark streaks in her hair and the soft, “They’re red” that was little more than a sigh. The unrestrained joy in her voice made him wish he could see it too. She even started comparing them to some of his favorite things that were red from food to clothes to his best guitar pick. He never mentioned that he was able to guess that their father also had red hair, and she never mentioned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally ran for his freedom, it was strange to see his surroundings go from the vibrant false vibrancy of home to the dark navy of the alleys and old brick buildings. The dark corners and shadows felt real. They were the potential to be his own person. However, it wasn’t even more than a few days into him being on his own that he found a girl that changed his life. At first he thought she was dead. He even nudged her chin but felt her gentle warmth. She was either freshly dead or barely alive. At that point he wasn’t sure what he would have preferred until she lifted  her eyes to focus on his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not dead at least.” He made sure to speak in low, soft tones to not scare her but she still seemed dead with her slow shallow breaths. “Think you’ll survive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered her head further shrouding her face with her dirty fringe, the defeat and longing for death was overwhelming, but one of her hands lifted to his bandaged arm, fingers barely brushing the tender wounds. He lifted it away from her and bumped her jaw to lift her eyes only for her to pull away. He huffed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plan on just giving up? Just exist as a pathetic little mouse until something  finally does you in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally spoke, a small rasp from disuse and likely dehydration. “Just leave me alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathetic, was all he could think. “Woah, she does speak,” was what he said. “Come on what’s the matter? A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be dying in an alley like a rodent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what but something changed in her. A barely perceived hitch of breath, tightening in her shoulders, and a tremble in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” despite the soft tones she had some strength and resentment in her. A strength he knew everyone had to have but instinct told him she carried in bounds. “I’m a street rat. Nothing but a mangy nobody in some alley who lost everything to the one she loved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze at the glimmer of tears but stayed crouched in front of her. What ever happened to land her here... he saw the dark stains on the hem of her dress, ripped and dirty as it was something like that left a nasty implication he wasn’t ready to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about I get you something to eat? Some fresh clothes too. You’ll start to feel like yourself again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this she finally raised her eyes past his chin to his nose and he choked down a gasp. He saw her void eyes and all at once everything shifted like a ripple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blues held more depth and hues he never thought he would see. He looked around and on him. Yellows, purples, and greens all came to him at once but the red on his bandages and clothing stayed the same blue but now looking gray and faded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she... and her soul was red... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hardly believe that the sad mousey girl was his destined other half. She seemed to be everything he wasn’t!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still he saw the briefest fire in her eyes that made his stomach coil. His mother would have said how everyone starts their journey at different times in their life. It was likely she just hadn’t reached her peak. She wouldn’t even look up past his damn nose. It was luck that let him see her eyes in the first place! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he insisted on treating her to a meal. He let her talk about whatever she wanted which eventually did lead back to something he wasn’t quite sure how to process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never said any names but the way she explained it almost made it seem like she was the daughter of the emperor that was assassinated months ago. But that couldn’t be right. It was said that she was taken hostage by her personal guard and was the victim of a murder-suicide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at her though, after he took her back to his flop and let her shower, he could see the resemblance. All the appearances on tv did show a curly haired girl with features similar to hers under all the makeup. Seeing her now- frizzy haired, no makeup, a pair of his sweatpants rolled too much at the waist, and a tied off shirt even with the resemblance she looked nothing like royalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never noticed him watching her. She was too busy looking around his flop but he wondered what she did notice. The guitar and notebooks or the hole ridden walls and water stains?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feeling better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded silently until her eyes settled on his guitar. She pointed to it with a still trembling hand. “You play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He debated lying. Only his siblings heard him play, but this was his soulmate. He hoped she would even be the rumored twin flame that would change his life for the better when her fire finally bloomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said softly, “you want to hear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded once and settled on the floor against the wall furthest from him and watched. When he did play and she relaxed, eyes closed and peaceful as if sleeping, he committed her features to memory. He knew he would meet her again so when he did he would be sure he was ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had almost forgotten her by the time they crossed paths again. So much had changed. From his wounds becoming graphs and Stain’s motivational philosophy and so many other things that he didn’t even want to consider, he was ready to let go of the idea of a soulmate. He was busy hunting some vigilante the people in the slums dubbed the Crimson Dragon to try and get them to join the League anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when years later he saw the blue grey curls of a familiar mouse pinned to a wall by a disgusting nobody he gave a single warning and torched the fucker.  He had more than enough control for his flames to do nothing more than warm her even has his own skin burned and blistered until her assailant was nothing more than charred meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expected the horror. When even anticipated the anger. What he didn’t expect was the complete offended annoyance that burned in her eyes when she shook him by his coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize what you’ve done,” she’d raged. Even as she turned back to the trash, looking at the remains she still kept an angry accusation to her tone. “I needed him alive, you idiot! He was the only link I had to the nadai dealers and now this entire neighborhood is going to be raided by the circuit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed down the amusement- the ruthlessly unadulterated joy at seeing her. Her hair was short now, a red halo around her round face. She still refused to look at anything above his nose but the fire in her eyes was intoxicating. He wanted to see more. He wanted her to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saved your life,” he said after a scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She simply rolled her eyes and turned her back on him to inspect the body. Pulling some of the char back to reveal the fat drowned muscle, her face turned ghostly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit-“ she bit out. Her sweet voice wasn’t suited for cursing. She would have been a good doctor though. Even as she looked over the body, it was with such care and a gentle touch that he couldn’t imagine her in a violent act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a few long strides he was right behind her, getting a better look at all the care she put in every motion and the unique grace she held. “I saved your life.” He said again, putting just enough emphasis to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her shoulders tensed then She all but snarled, “I had it under control!” Even as she spoke she stood with a twist to walk out of the alley but instead bumped right into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so small that the top of her head bumped his chin but barely. If most every way she was half his size. He couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around the adorable girl. ““You didn’t but at least you finally have a fire in your eyes, little mouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the moment the pet name settled into her consciousness and watched closely. She almost raised her eyes to his but then kept firmly on his chin. They stayed just long enough for her curiosity to get the better of her. Her eyes wandered down to his chest, over his scars and the staples connecting the flesh. He surprised himself with how easy it was to practically see the thoughts that crossed her mind as they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scars are different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made them more severe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few softer looks crossed her eyes that he couldn't quite place but made a warmth bloom in his chest. He wanted her to keep looking at him like that, as if he was the only one that she had thought about and the one thing that mattered. Now if she would just fucking look at him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here,” she said through a sigh. Her hands each rested on his chest even as she half heartedly moved away. In turn he rested a hand on the small of her back. She didn’t even seem to realize but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For someone so damn small she held such a beautiful vibrant flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to keep the anger and hurt from his voice he said, “Still won’t look me in the eyes? Are you scared? You don’t even know who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes sharpened and her hands balled into fists. “Were you stalking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No mouse, I was just passing by.” It was the truth. With a harsh thump of his heart he realized the mere idea of lying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> disgusted him. Her chin rested on her chest and he got a face full of hair. “Can’t forget your curly hair. It looks good by the way. Short hair suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to touch it, to feel if her hair was as soft as it looked but he was so comfortable holding her as he was. Or he was until she shoved him away. She shoved away so awkwardly too with her hands shoving out while her feet stayed planted. His mouse swayed backwards, almost falling on the gore behind them. Instead, as any true gentleman would do, he caught her. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, only now noticing the bag and arrow sheath, and his other hand grabbed her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fall,” he teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face flamed with embarrassment making her look adorable. He could see the battle on her eyes of anger and astonishment but overall she was frustrated. Over her pride or something else he couldn’t say. Redarless he felt his thoughts leaving his lips. His truth burning in his chest even as they were released. “I’m so glad we met again, little mouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head snapped up, finally looking him in the eye and he wanted to kiss her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span> red. Her hair, her dress, her lips; each of them a shade that he had only known to be a washed gray before now shone in his eyes like raining glass. Even her eyes were a light color that wasn’t quite blue and not quite red, kind of purple but lighter. Prettier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sharp breath brought him back to reality. Her lips parted to speak but then she paused. He spoke instead. “So you finally figured it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared, frozen and thinking but only for a moment. Quick as lightning, he elbow struck his shoulder, shoving him back. Just as he recovered his surprise her foot whipped up and sent him on his ass with a single kick to the jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked up she was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Fuck.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should i add to this?? Should i make this a thing???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>